Hope for the Hopeless
by Androfirestrike
Summary: Hinamori Momo lost all hope. Izuru Kira never had hope. Ise Nanao was the only one who still stood strong. Will any of them make it out alive? Aizen x Hinamori, Izuru x Gin, Izuru x Ulquiorra, Tosen x Nanao and Shunsui x Nanao. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Kubo Tite.

* * *

"It's hopeless."

The young girl said. She cried.

"You're right. It's absolutely hopeless. No one will come to save us."

The young boy whimpered. He was a mess.

"You both are wrong. Nothing's ever hopeless. I know he'll come save me eventually."

The older woman spoke. The usual pessimist was now an optimist.

After all, that was her only way to survive.

* * *

**Hope for the Hopeless**

Hinamori Momo didn't need any torture nor restraints nor any force whatsoever to stay here in Las Noches. She was willing almost immediately after capture. At first, she was sad, but she learned to accept her fate.

"Aizen-sama..."

She learned to be obedient. She learned to just act like her old self. Acting like her old self seemed to make her Aizen-sama happy.

"Yes, Momo?"

Making her Aizen-sama happy was all that mattered to her. It didn't matter that now she was in his room as his consort, his fingers exploring her petite body. It didn't matter that he had caused her so much pain, both emotional and physical. Nothing mattered to her anymore because she lost all hope.

"Aizen-sama, are you happy?"

At first she had hope, but she lost it so quick that it was as if it never existed. After a week of being held captive, Hinamori Momo lost everything. She lost her will to live, her will to survive and her will to be happy. She then remembered, though, that if she was happy, her Aizen-sama would be happy. That made her regain her will to be happy back.

"Yes, Momo. Of course I am happy..."

It might have been a lie, but Hinamori Momo didn't care. She loved this man who held her prisoner and in a way, she wasn't being held prisoner anymore. She had no hope and no desire to return back to Seireitei because her former Captain wouldn't be there. She needed and wanted him to be by her side.

"Good. I'm happy, too."

Nothing mattered anymore to Hinamori Momo. Not herself, nor others nor living or dying. The only things that mattered to her was her Aizen-sama and happiness.

* * *

Izuru Kira was tortured, abused and restrained, but eventually accepted his fate as a prisoner. He never wanted to be in Las Noches and he still doesn't want to be, but he has accepted the fact that he is in Las Noches and that he is still alive.

"Ichimaru Taichou, I don't like this..."

He was still alive, not dead. Ichimaru Gin confirmed that for him every night we was held captive. He's grown to hate his former superior, yet still respect him all the same.

"Too bad, Izuru. It still is happening."

Ichimaru Gin told him the first night he was here that he would never have feelings for the younger, blonde boy. The only reason he was here instead of Matsumoto Rangiku was because he didn't want her to experience any more pain. He compared bringing Matsumoto Rangiku to Las Noches to throwing a salmon into a cage full of hungry grizzly bears. All of the arrancar and maybe even Aizen would eat her alive and Ichimaru Gin didn't want anyone to harm his precious Ran at all.

"I know, I know. Oh, how I wish it would stop."

Izuru Kira never had a single shred of hope. He never had hope because he knew that having hope would let him down eventually. It would make him feel weaker than he already was. Izuru Kira hated feeling weak. It made him hate himself even more than he already did.

"It won't, though. You're a prisoner. Prisoners have no say in things."

If anything, there was one person who brought him a mild form of hope. Hope came in the form of a raven-haired arrancar by the name of Ulquiorra Schiffer. Unlike Hinamori Momo, Izuru Kira needed to be watched at all times. Gin thought the young boy was suicidal, which might have been the case at some point, but not now. He finally had someone who could understand him. He had someone who was strong and could support him, yet was not wicked like his former Captain. Izuru Kira hated being his former Captain's toy, but Ulquiorra eased him into accepting life in Las Noches.

"Yes, Ichimaru Taichou. I am nothing, but a prisoner. I am _your_ prisoner."

The young blonde hated everything, but Ulquiorra. He hated himself, his former Captain, the man who brought him here, the shinigami who weren't coming to save him and even more. Izuru Kira knew he was alive, but couldn't help wishing he was dead sometimes.

* * *

Ise Nanao had been tortured, abused, raped, and shackled. She hadn't accepted her fate as a prisoner, nor did she ever think she would. She hates Las Noches. She hates Aizen. Most of all, though, she hates Hinamori Momo and Izuru Kira for they had lost all hope.

"I hate you and all you stand for, Tosen Kaname."

The black-haired woman never got on her hands and knees. She never gave up any being of herself. She was strong and refused to get on her hands and knees to anyone, especially a man she hardly knew at all.

"I'm sorry, Nanao-san, I really am."

Tosen Kaname had taken Ise Nanao prisoner. He never really had spoken to her, only heard her from a distance. He just admired her and her sense of duty. He admired her strength. He had no interest in taking her as his consort or making her his prisoner, but Aizen forced him in a way. Since Aizen was taking Hinamori Momo, he decided to test his comrades and make them pick out consorts as well. Tosen Kaname could have never refused because Aizen himself was asking him. He was testing him. Aizen wanted to see if both Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname could be ruthless.

"Really? Because you aren't acting it!"

Her black hair was a mess and she had broke her glasses long ago, but Ise Nanao still had hope. She hated those people who lost hope too easily for that was the only thing that kept her living. Hope was all she had.

"I thought you believed in duty and justice. I thought that when pulled away from your duty, you would lose all hope. It seems that I was wrong."

Aizen even tried using psychological and physical torture as a means of breaking her spirit. He sent Stark, one of his Espada, to "watch" her and ultimately rape her. He sent Stark in hopes of the Espada reminding her of her Captain, Kyoraku Shunsui. He did nothing of the sort, though. Ise Nanao reminded herself that Kyoraku Shunsui was unique. No one could ever be like him, especially in her eyes.

"I still have faith in him. As long as I have faith, I know he'll show up eventually."

Ise Nanao cried, buts she still had all her dignity. She had hope. She never needed to rely on others. She didn't need to find love to be strong. In fact, she had already found love and love didn't let her down. After all, Ise Nanao got saved eventually. Kyoraku Shunsui made it his personal mission to get her out of Las Noches alive. He actually succeeded at something for once, she commented, and Ise Nanao couldn't have been more relieved. She loved that man more than anything and she never lost faith in him. If anything, that and her inability to break was what got her out of being held prisoner.

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N: **So there's the result of having nothing to do in my Theatre II class. I started thinking of an Ulquiorra x Izuru fic (and you can't have Ulquiorra x Izuru without Gin x Izuru), but someone already took my idea. I love Aizen x Hinamori. I absolutely adore Shunsui x Nanao. There's a fic out there which gave me the idea for Tosen x Nanao and so I decided to go for it. Anyway, I like this one-shot. It has a very important moral. Never give up hope. Nanao ends up being the only person saved because she stays strong and believes. Anyways, reviews are appreciated. I'm going to go work on my other stories now.


End file.
